Bloons Super Monkey 3 (Wacky's Conception)
Okay. I know that this is somewhat... unoriginal, thanks to 99. But, still. Here we go... Basically, this version of Bloons Super Monkey 3 is more like a normal shmup than 99's. To start, you have 100 HP and a Dart Gun. There are various bonus weapons (That we'll cover in the Power-Ups section.) as well. Oh, and you can get powerful sidekicks as well. These will act similarly to Parallel Universe Monkey in BSM2, but will have different powers (For instance, some will have dart bursts and tack shots, others will have laser bolts and plasma coils, etc.). Oh, and there are quite a few stages. Powersets and Upgrades Sharp Powerset This powerset is devoted to direct attacks. Lead Bloons cannot be popped with this powerset until you have Depleted Bloontonium Darts and White-Hot Spikes research. Arc Powerset These weapons focus on popping bloons in an arc around you. They cannot pop lead until you get Red Hot 'Rangs and Levatein research. Explosive Powerset This set of weapons is designed for AoE attacks. They cannot pop Black or Zebra bloons without Incendiary Ordnance or Bloontonium Shells research. Slowdown Powerset These weapons are devoted to slowing down and stopping bloons so you can break up tight bloon formations. They cannot affect White or Zebra bloons without Enhanced Glue or Permafrost research. Magic Powerset These weapons focus on damaging many bloons at a time, but not in an AoE fashion. They are more for knocking down big groups of bloons. They are best used in concert with Slowdown weaponry. They cannot affect Ceramic bloons without Flames of the Earth or Distortion of Stone research. Tech Powerset These weapons focus on dealing damage to streams of bloons. They cannot affect Glass bloons without Energy Burst and Focus-Lensing research. Levels See the Levels page for more information. Levels are now different. How? EVERY LEVEL HAS A BOSS. Oh, and some levels are boss-only levels, but you can still get massive amounts of blops due to bloons ejected during the fight. Or after, in the case of blimps and mechabloons (Bosses like the Ruin/Heavy Metal Bloon from BSM2.). Sidekicks For more information, see the Sidekicks page. These are unlocked as you play. Some are unlocked after defeating a certain boss or clearing a stage. Others are hired in the Monkey Training Centre. As I said before, they act similar to the Parallel Universe Monkey from BSM2, but have different attacks. For instance, Sun Priestess Amate uses bursts of sunrays in a 4-petal flower danmaku. New Bloon Advancements * Camo: These will appear and disappear randomly. You cannot target these without Kunai, Shuriken, or Hunter Weapons. However, some Epic Powers still affect camos. (Unlike in BTD6, Commando Bloons aren't camo.) * Regen: These will regenerate layers back to their original state. It is recommended that you have something that pops fast before going after these. (Don't even TRY to regen farm for blops or pops. Regenerated bloons don't give you extra pops or blops.) * Spawner: When popped, these shoot out several bloons two ranks lower than itself, along with the intended cargo. * Distorted: These bloons appear to glitch all over the place, making them nearly impossible to hit! They also warp you to its last position when they are popped. These don't appear until 6-4. Even then, there are very few of them in those two levels, except for the vast quantities summoned by Codexhak and Helus. (I'm not kidding. Codexhak has a shield around him that spawns in a random distorted bloon for every confirmed hit, and Helus will randomly churn out entire ARMIES of distorted bloons!) * Spiked: 'These bloons will cause 2 HP damage when you touch them. They will also make road spikes when popped which will pop the other bloons touching it and will cause 2 HP damage when you touch it. * 'Timer: These will have a digital clock on them that counts down at a rate of one number per second. After the countdown reaches zero, the bloon will glow white and then explode, dealing 50 damage! Ouch! However, if you destroy it, you will get a Timed Explosives item that you can use as a consumable, which behaves the same as the Timer Bloons, but doesn't damage you. Except, it damages bloons like a M.O.A.B. Mauler. * Unified: Unified bloons are multiple bloons joined together. the only way of detecting them is the diffrent colered lightning connecting them to the others. they all have the efects of sheild bloons (you can fly through them) and are...pretty much 1 big bloon. oh and if there is 5 reds in it then it goes like this: teir 1 unify (green): 5 hits to destroy all. teir 2 (blue) 10 hits to destroy all. teir 3 (yellow): 15 hits to destroy all. teir 4 (orange): 20 hits to destroy all. teir 5 (red): 25 hits to destroy all. Example: say i encountered a teir 1 unified group with 5 blues. due to blues haveing 2 HP, each one encreaces the total unifedes HP. so it would take...10 hits to destroy! the sam effect applys with blops (if there were 5 bloons, and each bloon dropped a blop, the blops would be 5x whatever teir) New Bloons See the main article for this for more information. Trivia * (Nothing to add. XD) Category:Games Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3